Emily
'' "A trustworthy ally that will stand by you no matter what! Your power increases when you are together." '' The first NPC that every player will meet in the tutorial of maplestory adventures. She is also the first Maple Hero card you will receive to help you with your journey. You can hire her just like other MapleStory Adventures friends, but she can be hired every 4 hours unlike normal friends. She will level up accordingly to the level of your character and have the equipment and skills to match. After a game upgrade, she now has 45 Energy to support you, instead of her previous Energy of 20. Emily's pet is a Pink Bunny. Her skill to support you in battle is called Charged Blow. Tutorial Quests Emily used to be in charge of the Tutorial quests, but because she was a slacker, she got kicked out and got replaced by Neinheart! Stat (Train Level 20 EXP 100%) *Rank : SSS *Skill : Charged Blow **Level : 15 **Damage : 160% **Max Target : 3 *Buff : **Level : 5 **Increase EXP Gain From Monster 15% *Energy : 45 *Cooltime : 2 Hrs Main Quests *Researching Henesys 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 -5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 *Ghosts in Kerning City 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 *The Warriors of Perion 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 *Ellinia in Danger 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 *Peaceful Mid Forest 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 *Subway Into Operation 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 *Excavating Ancient Ruins 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 - 16 - 17 - 18 *To Revive Fairy's Tree 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 *Bon Appetit! Swampy Land 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 *Golem's Temple 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 *Construction Site 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 - 16 *The Dairy Cow Knows 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 *Missing Monk 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 10 - 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15 *Prepare for Battle 1 Friends Quests *Friends with Edward 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 *Friends with Derek 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 *Friends with Jennifer 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 Category:NPC Category:Maple Hero